Warrior Cats Letters
by SC-Bradley
Summary: I take all ideas, I sat in Freshman English and thought what a good idea it might be. I'm doing Ashfur to Brambleclaw first. T for possible strong language and themes. R&R. Note: has a lot of spoilers for the books. Chapter 26 Leafpool to Squirreflight.
1. Letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all but here's a note to you guys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know cats can't write or maybe even read but bear with me, I'm doing pretend letter that would be sent if they could read and write. I'm doing Ashfur to Brambleclaw because they have well known dislike. You can write to me combinations of cats and idea basing, I except all types but I might not do them because of time or interest.

Examples:

-Tigerstar to Sasha: love letter after they meet. (This is one I would do.)

-Any gay letter, I will chuck these out immediately but its sick (just a warning).

-Tawnypelt to Stormfur: love letter after Stormfur leaves (I'm sorry but these are an iffy if I feel like it or if it's to yell at Stormfur maybe, but otherwise I can't I get bored)

-Graystripe to Fireheart: a friendship letter to tell how he misses him [or vise-versa. (These I can do a friendly letter of interest.)


	2. Deepest Hatred

Dear Brambleclaw,

I suppose I should congratulate you, you have my pride, my love, my hope, you useless lump of fur, if only cats could see you like I do. I guess I should be more lineate on you, others say your not who your father is, but I know differently. You almost got Firestar killed, and you hurt Squirrelflight. You were only holding her back from me Brambleclaw, she could have been mine!

And now you have the spot of deputy and with the whole Clan behind you I now need to watch my tongue. But that's not what enrages me the most; Squirrelflight is expecting your kits.

You think you're clever? You're not Brambleclaw, I will prove it. This goes far back, ever since Tigerstar killed Brindleface, and then Tigerstar set BloodClan loose and Bone killed my father, Whitestorm. You've endangered too many cats, and I will prove it. I saw your eyes when I got Birchpaw as my mentor, you were furious. Every cat knows, even Leafpool, too bad she vouched for you to become deputy.

In short Brambleclaw I will get you for what you did to me.

With deepest hatred,

Ashfur

P.S-

Watch your back crow-food! I will get you, and any tabby kits that are yours.


	3. Leader to Leader

SC Bradley: Hello I read one of your guys replies about a StarClan to SkyClan. It's brilliant so I'm holding off on this other letter I was going to do until after this one. Alright R&R for who you want to read about next.

Cloudstar: We are not owned by SC or any of her egos.

Disclaimer: Darn it! That's my job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Cloudstar,

I am sincerely sorry about what happened. But what else could I do, no cat wants to talk about what happened, but me and the other leaders feel so sorry. No one will tell but every single Gathering I see you leaving with your threat thrown over you shoulder.

Kestrelwing was right to take in Birdflight, Spottedkit and Gorsekit. Now as I sit here in SkyClan finally I look back on all I did. Spottedpelt and Gorseclaw are fine warriors. Thanks to you no cat wants them gone. But I see a great and terrible future in store for them. No cat is sure yet. But all we can see is fire and tiger.

I miss you dearly my old friend but what's done is done. I am sorry I cannot say more, my old deputy is becoming a leader, young Gorseclaw himself. He'll be great and one day I will make this up to you. I just hope this letter can get to you.

Sincerely,

Redstar-former leader of ThunderClan


	4. We Miss You Firestar

SC: All right this is a 'we miss you letter' from Leafstar to Firestar, next if you want I could do a return letter from Firestar to Leafstar. R&R

Disclaimer: SCBradley owns nothing, Warriors belong to Erin Hunter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Firestar,

We miss you; you did so much for SkyClan. Hutch is coming around again, I hope, but Oscar isn't making things easier. Rockpaw, Bouncepaw and Tinypaw are now; Rockfur, Bounceheart, and Tinycloud. What's better Cherrytail is having Rockfur's kits.

Clovertail is Sharpclaw's mate now; she got tried of being alone so she turned to Sharpclaw. Sparrowpelt got another cat to join. Star, a silvery-white she-cat, I named Star, Starflight. I hope you like that name. Echosong got three more cats to join, Flower, Honey and Dewleaf. I named them Flowerspot, Honeypelt, and Dewleaf.

I wish you hadn't needed to go, write if you ever need to tell me something, or anything.

With Care,

Your friend Leafstar


	5. A Fond Farwell

SC: I own nothing but I wanted to do a return letter for '_We Miss You_.' Alright this was written by Firestar just before they were leaving the forest in 'Dawn' here you go. R&R

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Leafstar,

I'm so sorry Leafstar, but things have turned a turn for the worse. We are fleeing north from our river. If anything happens with your Clan go downstream, until the river falls down a deep cliff to a shadow bottom. Then flee upstream to a barn. The forest is in ruins and you won't recognize it, probably.

If you reach the barn ask for Ravenpaw and say that you are a friend of Firestar's, then after the night head over the Highstones and into the mountains.

We don't know where we are going but I hope to see you again. Leafstar I am pleased that you are well, and maybe one day we'll meet. I'd like you to be closer by though.

Signed,

Your caring friend- Firestar


	6. Fair Warning

One viewer gave me this idea:

Longtail's Loyalty: do . . . Brindleface to Tigerstar ('bout him killin her and how she trusted him and . . . stuff)

SC: Thanks and here you go. R&R.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Tigerstar,

Where do I begin? You killed me! You made my former mate suffer, oh how StarClan thanks you for ruining my kin. You made my two kits and Cloudtail suffer. You never cared for any cat but yourself did you?

Tawnypelt might like ShadowClan but she did join that Clan for you. Because of you Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt have suffered, and will suffer a great deal. Every cat in the Clan knows that Ashfur and Cloudtail don't like Brambleclaw. I feel sorry for him.

When you left ThunderClan it shattered me to realize that the Great Tigerclaw betrayed us. Poor Bluestar, poor Goldenflower. I feel sorry for my dearest friend she never even knew, and then Sasha. Everyone trusted you, I trusted you, good thing Firestar saw through your lies and deceptions.

You never could stop could you? Whitestorm didn't even deserve to die did? I feel sorry for Ferncloud; she lost her first mentor and me because of you. She was hunted and terrorized for moons. Her blood will run through ThunderClan for generations, and maybe Ashfur's too.

I can see Squirrelkit and Leafkit playing in the camp clearing. Leafkit will be a great medicine, and Squirrelkit will be a great warrior one day. But all cats can see that through the darkness that both she-kits have a great and dark future.

Just watch your back Tigerstar not all kits act like their parents.

From,

Brindleface


	7. Brambleclaw's Comback

SC: Here's Brambleclaw to Ashfur, a few readers wanted this. Here's why I love your feedback people! Brambleclaw is shoving Ashfur's last letter in his face. If I made Brambleclaw seem dark, I'm sorry. Don't forget to R&R too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Ashfur,

I know you hate me, but in the end it was dear Squirrelflight's choice. I love my three kits, not a tabby among them. Beat that Ashfur, I love every one of them Lionkit, Hollykit and Jaykit. I'm sorry I 'stole' Squirrelflight from you but hey it's me in the end.

I know you were there the day Firestar got caught in a fox trap I can tell because Dustpelt and Cloudtail showed up just as we were headed back to camp. Just your choices, I know they still don't like me. If I found out you helped Hawkfrost, I won't kill you, but you'll wish that Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were attacking you instead of me!

I care for ThunderClan; I would never intentionally hurt Firestar or Squirrelflight. I was sorry for what I did and her happiness is all that maters to me, her safety and our kits. I'm worried about Jaykit, Lionkit and Hollykit, but I trust Ferncloud with their little lives.

I'm sorry if things didn't work out for you but Hawkfrost and Tigerstar are dead and I will never be like them; poke a thorn at that Ashfur.

From,

Brambleclaw- loyal ThunderClan warrior


	8. A Family's Goodbye

SC: I don't own _Warriors_, here's Princess to Firestar and Cloudtail for you people. She's sending this letter right as the Clans get into Barley's barn. Note this has some reference to my _Fire's Kin_ story, see if you can find out which cat Princess is talking about, R&R.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Cloudtail and Firestar,

I just heard what happened! Why didn't you write to me? I mean I wanted to say goodbye to you two, and my grand-kit, Whitepaw.

I'm going to miss you two, our mother says goodbye too Firestar. Alexia says she's proud of you both. But I went over to her nest from behind her. She was talking about a black-and-gray Clan cat, and I've been having dreams about a tom, he claimed to be our father Firestar, but I couldn't see him right in all fog. He had a dark air around him, and all I really saw past the fog was amber eyes and a star-filled pelt.

Anyway tell Sandstorm and Brightheart I'll miss them too. I'll say goodbye again for you to Hattie and Smudge for you guys. Maybe we'll se each other again soon in StarClan.

With Love,

Princess


	9. Sibling Love

SC: Hay people I screwed up, the cat Princess saw was a black-and-gray cat, not black-and-tabby. Sorry about the confusion, but thank you for telling me, I went back and changed it. Here's Tawnypaw to Bramblepaw, R&R please.

Dear Bramblepaw,

I'm sorry you and I couldn't match your Clan loyalty my brother. But this is my path now. I will be the most powerful ShadowClan warrior ever, maybe even a Clan leader one day. But I'm not going to get anywhere in life being a ThunderClan cat. I'm happy here; I know cats don't like us, and that to me meant that I would never be judged for who our father was, and not who I am.

I miss the other apprentices, but now I have new friends in ShadowClan, like; Cedarpaw, Rowanpaw, and this she-cat named Shadowpaw.

Tell Goldenflower I miss her and Fernpaw too. Fernpaw was a great friend, and Goldenflower was a great mother.

Love,

Tawnypaw of ShadowClan

P.S. There's this rouge named Sasha, she took off for RiverClan territory so be careful okay Bramblepaw.


	10. Thanks for Life

Disclaimer- SC-Bradley doesn't own Warriors.

SC: Yep sorry my people, I've been trying to get a lot of things done; homework, chores, these stories. Here's Mistyfoot to Firestar, I ran out of ideas by paragraph three. I also made up Blackkit's name; it was the first one that came to mind. I'm doing Spottedpaw to her father Mossclaw next time. I know I left out Squirrelflight and Leafpool with Princess's letter, before any of you write to me about that. R&R

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Firestar,

Thank you for helping me back with the attack on Onestar. I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me. Its just too bad Stormfur and Feathertail couldn't be with us at our new home. So many cats didn't make it, Loudbelly, Frostfur, Shadepelt, and many others.

Guess what, my daughter Dawnpelt, had anew litter of kits; Minnowkit, Pebblekit and Blackkit. Two she-kits and a tom, I'm so proud of all my kits. I miss the RiverClan camp, my father, my brother, and Bluestar. I can only think of what would happen to the cats we left behind.

By the way you seemed kind of twitchy when we left, like we've forgotten something, or someone. I can understand if it's Graystripe and Ravenpaw, or even the cats our Clan left behind, but somehow I think its something else. Like with what had to do with you leaving all those moons ago.

I'll miss the Clans but no one can forget what your patrol did for us, the journeying cats who left one cat behind.

Signed From,

Mistyfoot deputy of RiverClan.


	11. Father Dear

SC: I own nothing, and I just want to do something from my stories. Maybe I'll do more like Brambleclaw to Squirrelflight, R&R please.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Mossclaw,

I miss you father and I'm sorry I left. I feel like Tawnypelt, one of the old cats I heard in nursery tales as a kit. I know how she feels, backed up against a wall against her Clanmates, told off because she was different then everything else.

I guess Badgerfur is great mentor, but I wouldn't have minded you as a mentor. I wish I could have gotten Rainpaw to see my view, but she was so happy with Brightbramble, I couldn't have put a dampen on her sprit she seemed so happy.

I miss you two, but Dustshadow, Moonlight, and Thornclaw aren't too bad. I heard that Fernclaw had a new litter, Brightkit; she said he looks a lot like you. I hope you're happy father I miss you.

Love,

your daughter Spottedpaw


	12. Answer Me

SC: I don't own warriors. I few of you wanted this one. And as for the last letter, that was Spottedpaw, one of my main cats from my story 'A New Journey' Spottedpaw to her father. In 'Answer Me' Brightheart goes on about how Cloudtail needs make a choice between her and Daisy, a bit more than you wanted by hey what the heck, maybe I'll do a return one, but it will have to be short R&R.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloudtail,

What do you think you're doing? Racing around with that useless ball of fur! I thought you loved me, but it seems you're far too busy with Daisy to even think about me. You're basically everything to me.

I love you Cloudtail, more than the sun, more that Whitepaw. How could do this to us? I know you're a kittypet but that doesn't matter to me. I love you and I would die for you. I don't know what's going on anymore with us. I feel like you don't want me anymore.

I'm asking you to be honest with me this is your choice; choose me and stick with it, or tell me to leave you so that you can go off with Daisy. I know Daisy is a pitiful excuse for a warrior, but that's her problem, she could always go back to Horseplace, but I want to know your choice. What will you choose me, or Daisy?

If you think I want Daisy to leave ThunderClan, you're wrong. I don't give to mouse tails to what she does or thinks, just as long as I understand what you want.

Please my beloved, tell me soon I love you but if you want Daisy, hurry up and say it, make your choice or I'll make it for you.

From,

Brightheart


	13. Hello

SC: One of my fans wanted this; I might do a Shrew to Spider about this matter too. If it sounds cheesy I'm sorry I made Shrewpaw a bit different. I can make any letter; it's just a matter of personal preference.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Squirrelpaw,

I miss you, but hey too bad we don't know where you are. Leafpaw's not telling and a bunch of cats are missing from the other Clans. Good thing I got this letter to Ravenpaw in secret.

I mostly wrote to say hi, but I need to ask; do you think Whitepaw likes me better than Spiderpaw? I know it sounds odd but sometimes it seems like we're both going after her, and I liked her first. I'd jump in front of a monster if it would help prove my love for her.

But Spiderpaw has some good things going for him too; he's smart, funny, and good-looking. I know you'd say I should leave it to Whitepaw but I think I'm the right choice.

Things are going good here, but things aren't right with WindClan, and every cat can sense the tension building. What you're gone for please turn around and come home. We miss you Squirrelpaw, and bring Brambleclaw, Spiderpaw says Firestar twitches in his sleep now a days, Graystripe too.

From,

Shrewpaw

P.S

Eat this note after you read it so that no one will find it.


	14. She's Mine Birchfall

SC: Sorry I was busy, one of my loyal fans wanted this so here you go. I want to do Birchfall to Appleblossom (note I don't know her real warrior name) R&R people I'm planning to do letters about me stories so its important that people review my '_A New Journey_' story too. I'm a fan of Birch X Apple personally, and Spider X White.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Birchfall,

I have a certain matter I wish to talk to you about, mainly my main she-cat, Whitewing. I don't freakn care if you like her! I worked hard to get Whitewing to like me, first Shrewpaw and now you. How hard do I need to try to get that beautiful she-cat as my mate?

I mean this calls for a fight, you and me, or some other solution to make this crease out. I know we should let Whitewing decide, that way we can know for sure whose best for her.

I know; you want her but how bad? Meet me at the Sky Oak at twilight, no apprentices; just you and me. Then at sunrise the next day well wait for her choice. Be there, or you forfeit Whitewing to me.

I know what you're thinking, I'm your brother, but the oldest gets everything, you can pull rank on Icekit and Foxkit if you want. Mousepaw won't be there and keep everyone else out of this; it's between you and me. Who is it going to be Whitewing or Appleblossom you chose, I know you've been eying her lately, and that makes me confused.

Be there, come to me before paw, or don't show up, either way Whitewing is mine.

From,

Spiderleg

P.S-

Meet me you little runt, oh, eat this letter after you read it. I want no one to stop out fight but you or me.


	15. I'm Here For You

SC: I don't own Barley, Violet or Warriors. Here's my touching letter from Barley to his sister Violet. A Friendly letter about how Barley would do almost anything for her. Pretty soon I'm going to be doing more letters about my original Warriors Stories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Violet,

I miss you, and I've haven't heard from you in a while. I've got a new guest at my barn; you know the one far from where you live, on the other side of the forest. My guest is a young black forest tom named Ravenpaw, weird name huh. Ravenpaw is from a Clan, but a nicer one that BloodClan; he says he was forced to leave when he got the feeling that his mentor was trying to kill him.

I wanted to make contract, if you even see Ice or Snake again please come to me, I can take care of you, with all the mice and rats you've ever seen!

I hope your Twoleg, or Housefolk is treating you well, if he's not I'm right here waiting with open paws, waiting for you to return to me, I think you might like Ravenpaw, he's a bit weird but he's okay.

If BloodClan ever bothers you I'm ready to fight for you, I'm here and I'd die for you my sister.

I'm sorry but I personally think that Fuzz, isn't that bright. If you need a break, or a change of cinerary I'm here for you.

From your loving brother,

Barley

P.S-

There are four 'Clans' in the forest and just go to the high peaks and then you'll see a barn. I'm in the barn but watch out for dogs.


	16. Prisoner

SC: I don't own Warriors and never will. I've decided to take pity on Ashfur, and yes Rainwhisker is actually Ashfur's half-brother (A/N- Whitestorm was Ashfur's father, it's on the warriors webpage). I'll leave it to you which son of Ferncloud, Ashfur is taking about. R&R, I think I went to nice on Ashfur; he's not really my favorite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Hawkfrost,

I don't understand, you have everything basically; all the followers you could want, recognition, a chance. But even with all those things you keep me as your mental prisoner, what do you want?

More over, what do you want with _my_ half-brother, Rainwhisker, what has he done to you? He's no threat! I don't want to hurt Squirrelflight, even though this could work. Even if the Clan exiles Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight come back to me she'll be hurt. Brambleclaw's not worth it, to her hurt that way. Her father will be dead, her friend and mate too.

I can't do it, but you've left me with no choice, and what about Ferncloud? What will she think, what will she say, when she finds out that one of her only kits betrayed ThunderClan? I don't want that Hawkfrost; I won't tell just leave me and him out of this. ThunderClan will be weak without Firestar.

Please reconsider this Hawkfrost, I'm begging you!

Signed,

Ashfur

P.S-

You're a lot like Tigerstar.


	17. Crack Special: Moth's Love

Disclaimer: SC Bradley does not own Warriors at all.

SC: Muahahaha! I have decided to do crack letter, starting with these two cats. I might do more since I'm out of real ideas.

-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-

Dear Ashfur,

I miss you my love, I remember when you would come over to RiverClan just to see me four times in a moon. I love you my dear, and I miss you, Hawkfrost can't keep us apart now.

You and Leafpool are the only two cats alive that know my secret. RiverClan is doing great, I'm glad we are no longer on your border. I might get in your way of something you want.

Crowfeather and Leafpool had the right idea, leaving the Clans so two cats could be together. But the both of us are loyal Clan cats and RiverClan still needs me, maybe when Willowpaw gets her full name, and when Lionpaw is a warrior.

Please tell me your choice, I really do love you Ashfur, and I want to make you happy. I've looked at all the cats who have broken the warrior codes, no matter the outcome they were happy.

With LV,

Mothwing :D


	18. Smoke's Little Flower

SC: I don't own warriors, but hey it would be cool if did. Sorry about not writing in a while, ran out of ideas until someone gave me a whole list of them. So thanks to Tainted Shadow Rebel for all the ideas and here's this letter it jumps emotions all over the place.

-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-

Dear Daisy,

I miss you my dear, how are our lovely kits? I think Berrykit, Mousekit and Hazelkit are great names. I miss all four of you but I think they would be happier in ThunderClan then is in this Nofur nest where the Nofurs can take them away.

I love you Daisy and all I want is for you to be happy. But I need to ask about that Cloudtail, he seems rather close to you. I'm sorry for getting suspicious but **I** love you, and you told me that Cloudtail had a mate named Brightheart or something.

I have heard from one of ThunderClan's warriors, Dustpelt I think, that our little Hazelpaw died. How, did sickness get to her? A predator? I hope she's happy where she is, and at least she's safe in . . . StarClan right? Anyways I hope you're safe in ThunderClan, and remember that you can always come back to me if you want to. Floss and I will always be here.

Love,

Smoky


	19. Merry Whatever UR Celebrating

Disclaimer: SC does not own Warriors, the book/any movie belong to Erin Hunter.

SC: Sorry about not updating in a while. I was walking from school (December the 14th was the end of the school year for me before our Christmas break and we shot into 2008). I thought about the holidays and here's your specail about the holidays and for all those who don't celebrate Christmas I didn't specify what holiday these two are talking about so here's for those kinda people.

XXXXX-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-XXXXX

Dear Blackstar,

Hey Blackstar, I wanted to write to you on behave of the holidays; unfortunately I've dropped the note I wrote that had whatever you celebrated.

I was thinking we could meet together and celebrate the holidays exchanging gifts and eating nice warm rabbits, walking through the snow.

Wait a second what did I just write; ShadowClan and ThunderClan as good as allies? I'll see you on the border, weapons at paws and mouth.

You bring Russetfur and I'll have Brambleclaw at the ready! Brambleclaw's three kits are still in the nursery and it won't be any trouble, I promise by StarClan. We'll win just you wait, just because ThunderClan has kittypets, loners, rouges and half-Clan cats doesn't mean that my Clan is any weaker!

From,

Your rival-Firestar of ThunderClan


	20. Snippets Special 1

SC: I own nothing! Sorry it's been a while. I was looking through the requests I got from people like Firestar's Gal and I realized that a few of these replies made short letters so I really didn't have a lot to go on. So I made this: a combination of letters that were requested. Enjoy. If you guys want more R&R.

-SC (not that you guys can guess there's a star after the C)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Barkface,

You are a terrific mentor but face the facts you were a full medicine cat when Firestar brought WindClan back from their exile. And Kestrelpelt needs his turn so just roll over and die.

-Signed with care,

Leafpool, Kestrelpelt, Littlecloud and Mothwing

-::-::-::-::-::-::-

Dear Hawkfrost,

I hate you brother, you make me lie for what? Blackmail?! You and I both know that Stormfur deserves to be deputy so why bother? Just think about this while you read it after you come back from ThunderClan and talking to Brambleclaw.

-Signed,

Mothwing

-::-::-::-::-::-::-

Dear Firestar,

If you could, could you pick up some mousetail and crow's feathers for dinner? I'm making your favorite, see you soon. I can't believe our little Squirrelflight is going to have kits. I can still remember when she and Leafpool were still in the nursery.

-Signed,

Sandstorm

-::-::-::-::-::-::-

Dear Tawnypelt,

I guess you were right, Tigerstar was only using me. I should have listened; I'm such a mouse-brain for letting him trick me like that. What would Squirrelflight have done if she found out? But what disturbs me the most is Hawkfrost said 'he didn't do this alone' do you know what he means? Anyways thanks for casting doubt on what seemed to me like a ray of sunshine.

-From your brother,

Brambleclaw (deputy of ThunderClan)

-::-::-::-::-::-::-

Dear Blackstar,

The plan didn't work what do we do now? 4ward please.

-From,

Birchpaw

-::-::-::-::-::-::-

Dear Crowfeather,

You suck Crowfeath! How dare you not listen to me!

-Hope you're happy!

Leafpool

-::-::-::-::-::-::-

Dear Leafpool,

. . . I hate you.

-Signed,

Nightcloud

-::-::-::-::-::-::-

Dear Hollypaw and Lionpaw,

Firestar and Leafpool are hiding something meet me at the Sky Oak around Midnight so we can talk to night.

-From,

Jaypaw

-::-::-::-::-::-::-

Dear Brambleclaw,

I know about Tigerstar, but for your sake I won't tell anybody.

-Signed,

Leafpool

-::-::-::-::-::-::-

Dear Leafpool,

Thanks.

-From,

Brambleclaw

-::-::-::-::-::-::-

Dear Brightheart,

My first choice is always you Brightheart.

-Love,

Cloudtail

-::-::-::-::-::-::-

Dear Firestar,

ShadowClan always wins you son-of-a-she cat!

-From,

Blackstar

-::-::-::-::-::-::-

Dear Owlpaw,

You taunts mean nothing to me. I wasn't born in Horseplace, more like on the moor. I just have kittypet blood, like Squirrelflight, so there.

-From,

Berrypaw


	21. I'm Sorry: Dark River Special

SC: I own nothing.

Hey guys I got done reading Dark River and Warrior's Refuge on 12-27-07 (them both) no spoilers for me though you'll need to read the books but if you did read the books you'd understand this letter, or even The Sight. They are fricken' awesome books though. Here all you Heather X Lion fans go. R&R because I'll also be doing a Warrior's Refuge Specail too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Heatherpaw

Heatherstar I'm so sorry about what happened in the caves. I just don't want my Clan mates to get hurt, and I don't your Clan mates hurt either. I love you Heatherpaw but I won't be the right mate for you, not while we're still walking with the living. I truly know we will be together in StarClan, there can be no borders. Please remember the move as I taught it to you, but please don't teach it to someone else it's a very personal move.

I wish I could be a DarkClan warrior again, maybe in StarClan we can start a new Clan, or maybe we can continue to secretly make one now. It's all up to you and me really. See you soon Heatherpaw.

Love,

Lionpaw (aka Lionclaw)


	22. Total Chaos

Dear Sasha,

I don't own warriors (no duh or Daisy wouldn't still be in ThunderClan, she should go jump in a badger's den)!!

Sorry about not updating, here's one letter I originally started with Goldenflower doing this but the ideal well ran dry so I stopped. The time frame is important, it in between of Starlight and Twilight. Unfortunately I lost my copy of Starlight a few months ago so I can't really go back and check stuff over to be accurate with some stuff. Here's another letter about the Sasha X Tigerstar paring, and staring Tigerstar. Before anyone asks I have no idea why I choose this title. R&R 'cause I'm doing another crack specail next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Sasha,

I never knew you, but I know how you feel for your kits. I can only guess how you felt when Tigerstar died. I can only hope you know what a danger he was to the forest. Hopefully Hawkfrost and Mothwing both know what's right, StarClan will guide them.

In some small way I hope you've found a place where you belong, and that your kits can live long and happy. Mothwing is a wonderful medicine cat from what I've seen and heard from Leafpool. They're excellent friends and I can't imagine two better ones other then Firestar and Graystripe themselves. Hawkfrost does look just like Tigerstar, but so does Brambleclaw and if they are anything alike the forest can't have a better warrior.

All four of Tigerstar's kits, Goldenflower's and your's, are cats the Clans can be proud of, but that will never change how I feel about Tigerstar. Tigerstar was a horrible threat and in the end I wish he couldn't have died like _that_.

I'm about everything you must have gone through; losing your mate, giving up your kits, watching them grow up without you, and then seeing them leave just like that.

I just need to tell you that if you ever go looking for them head for the mountains, then shot for the next mountains nearby. Follow the mountains in a certain direction that leads you to a forest area, you'll come across us first so go around the mountains to the other side and toward an area with crisscrossing rivers, there you will find Hawkfrost and Mothwing in RiverClan but beware of WindClan and ShadowClan on both sides. I think they'd love to hear from you again with that badger running around.

From,

Firestar


	23. Wrong

I own diddly-squat! I wanted to do this one for a while but it started with another cat as the sender but Stormfur was always the intended target.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Stormfur,

Something wrong with you and Brook, I can see it. When you left you were so happy, so sure of yourselves. But when you can back you never told anyone why you had left. You were nervous about even thinking about going back to the mountains. Is something wrong with the tribe? Sickness? Invasion? Blocked paths? What is it?

You two are with ThunderClan now, but when Graystripe came back you didn't tell him what was wrong either. Now it seems I'm the only one wondering why, but I can only hope it turns out okay in the end for all of us. Brook came to the medicine cat's den today, worried, she didn't stay long and she didn't want anything. Do you not trust us to take of the problem? Apparently so because it's still a mystery and I can sense danger looming over the horizon, coming for us. I think it's about time you told us what was going on.

From,

Leafpool

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go a pre-Outcast chapter. I might not be writing for a few days since the Outcast and Warrior's Return are coming out in about two days!! (Extremely happy!!) Brambleclaw was originally the first writer to Stormfur, but as the story went on I decided to change the writer. R&R please.


	24. Brotherly Love

Dear Rainwhisker,

Great now the both of us are here; Bluestar, Whitestorm, Snowfur, Moonflower, Stonefur, Mosskit and Willowpelt are here too. Sorreltail's kits are barely in the apprentices' den and Molepaw is in the medicine cat's den.

I can't believe you're that stupid! So you loved her, so she's your "mate" you in StarClan cares about cats mating with other cats, it happens to often. Star, Thunderstar, Shadowstar, Windstar, and Riverstar are still wondering why we even have the rule. Then we remember that there are seven, no wait, six not including BloodClan and the Place of No Stars is not a Clan.

No, wait, I'm not really here to yell at you. Welcome to StarClan, I'm sending this to you before I come to get you. Sorry but we can't speak to Graystripe, our dearest step-brother is nowhere to be seen.

When we get back the Lead Counsel you have a lot to take about.

From StarClan with Love,

Sootfur

P.S-

Out of Dapplekit and Pouncekit, only Dapplekit is your's. No prizes for guessing who Pouncekit's dear daddy is with his ginger-and-white fur.


	25. What Now

Dear Tigerstar,

Alright; I know I've been told several times but, what's the plan again? I know that the whole thing revolves around Firestar, Brambleclaw and the Three, and that somewhere in there Leafpool got thrown into the mix as well. But what am I suppose to do? So far I've been your lackey and running around telling the little golden mess to listen but other then that I've done nothing since I died but caused a storm to whack off my main rival a couple of seasons ago. We can't go to Jaypaw because of that "condition" you mentioned the last time we saw him.

I _must_ rid myself of Dapplenose will only follow in her father's pawsteps. Besides the point though. We must do something; we're running out of time, something is coming that will unlock the Three. The moon and the sun? You aren't telling me a lot you know. It's just a pity we can't find your friend Darkstripe though. I haven't scented him in so long and maybe we won't see him again.

I have to ask though, why can't we move onto Hollypaw? Sure she's smart and wants to be a hunter right now. But she wants to be leader, doesn't that just scream "golden opportunity?" Come on if we can get her thinking like us she'll follow us just like her brother.

From,

Hawkfrost

P.S: I want answers father!


	26. Worry and Regret

**Hey, fellow Warriors fans. I know a lot of you have given me some good ideas for this story. But I unfortunately think I have carried out all my imagination as far as it can go for this story.**

**It has been a good 25 stories and wow, two years. I didn't expect this story to last this long. I have loved making this story but I think it hay be time to move on so, here's one more for the road.**

Dear Squirrelflight,

I hope only you are reading this. We have much to talk about my dear sister. We have suffered through the cold winters of our old home, the loss of our forest, the perils of this second home.

But I never thought we'd face these perils. Our secrets have caused the kits many trials. It is not over for them. You think you can take this secret to your death my dear sister, while I am not so sure. I want nothing more then for us both to be buried as loyal warriors but I'm certain things will change.

Brambleclaw is a good father, and a great deputy, but it is his temper I fear. Once he finds that they are not his he will be on me in an instant. More and more people are figuring it out. Slowly, I fear, the entire forest will find out.

My best wishes go out to you my beloved sister, and may StarClan bless that we can keep this secret.

With Great Love,

Leafpool

**Sorry it's so short; this is why I'm stopping. I stop as the ideas do.**


End file.
